Cold Case Love Rekindled
by Abigal
Summary: Is Ruth going back to GCHQ? Will Harry let her go without a fight. Do I even know where I'm going with this?
1. Chapter 1

Cold Case Love Rekindled?

_I have no glimmer of an idea of what I am starting to write and I readily admit it. It's the first time I've started without a beginning, middle and end outlined. But I am determined Ruth will not end up pregnant in this one, as I have had a fondness for doing that to her too much of late. I might even implode…not explode Ruth and Harry. I'm getting fond of Dimitri…ah I've always been fond of him especially on The Tudors. Chapter titles will come from my teen nephew's iPod which I accidentally downloaded to my iPad since he used my account. Expect anything from Sugarland to Rihanna to Lady Gagga…actually some of these may be my teen niece. I'm really going to have to grill them. And who is Ke$ha. So nothing is mine. Some of it isn't even Kudos' or BBC but most of it is.I hope to make this mostly fun, with a tad bit of angst. I'll figure out when this takes place as soon as I know myself. Inquiry is favored in British English only when talking of investigations. But it may only be on a smidgen of a reference. The lip part in this chapter is for Lady J. should she read it._

When she glanced up at him in his office mid-day, and their eyes locked, Ruth knew it was time to talk to Harry. Dread only mildly describes how she's feeling.

She knocks on Harry's door. Too late she realizes she's tipped him off. She's already sliding the door open

"Something's wrong. You knocked." Harry knew if Ruth knocked she had something serious to discuss, and from the look on her face he wished he could escape or she hadn't knocked. Something tells him this is not going to be pleasant.

"Hi." Her tone is soothing and soft, caressing the word. Harry stood to welcome her into his office thinking, _it's worse than I thought._

"Harry, we need to talk."

"Ruth, I'm not sure now is the time or the place. I've several reports to finish. Can you maybe come back in the morning?"

"No, Harry, this can't wait. I doubt I'll be here in the morning. I've got to get where I'm going."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"No."

"You haven't put in for leave." It was a statement from Harry, not a question.

"No. I've requested an immediate transfer." There. She'd said it now. Ruth inhaled deeply not realizing she had forgotten to breathe for the last few moments.

Harry stared at her and then just dropped back into his chair. He said nothing for a few moments. Her statement hit him harder than the weight of the world he felt he was constantly carrying by himself. Were it not for Ruth's presence on the Grid he might have buckled beneath the weight years ago. When Ruth was away, as Harry preferred to call it, he bowed but didn't buckle from that weight. She knew nothing of the accusations once before when security services were allowed to torture him. Then they found out Connie was the true traitor. Harry swore then he would never trust another analyst unless a miracle brought Ruth back to him.

It wasn't exactly a miracle, but Ruth was back. Yet, she wasn't his, not yet anyway. Harry still isn't giving up on Ruth.

He could only ask, "Explain?" While waiting for Ruth's response Harry's mouth took on that pouty form when he wasn't getting his way. Ruth thought she loved those pouty lips. They were firm but tender, sensuous, perfectly formed lips. Ruth could imagine what those lips could do to her were she to succumb to them, as she knew Harry would like nothing better. Then she shook herself from the images of those lips roaming all over her.

"GCHQ wants me back." Her voice failed her slightly as the air going in and the air going out of her lungs conflicted in her throat for a moment. It didn't go un-noticed by Harry, so he felt there was still hope if Ruth was feeling something and not that empty shell she had claimed to be a few months ago.

"They always want you back. I always turn the request down and we continue." It was that simple to Harry. He also knew the Home Secretary liked having Ruth around. The HS and Ruth had similar likes and he really liked Ruth although he wasn't sure Ruth was really his type in a romantic sense.

"This time I made the request." Ruth didn't look at Harry. She couldn't.

Expressions of hurt, anger and confusion passed over his face in a split second. Ruth didn't see it. "I don't understand. I thought we were doing better?"

"We were. We are. I mean. Harry, why do we have to complicate everything? I've made a simple request for transfer. If it was anyone else would you even read the paperwork before signing." To Harry the request was anything but simple and he knew that Ruth knew that he knew.

"Well maybe if it were Dimitri I might not, seeing as how he is always finding a reason to move nearer your desk." It was his way of trying to lighten the mood. He could tell it wasn't working. Truth be told he was a bit jealous of Dimitri. Sailor boy had a build that resembled that of George, not that Harry needed any reminders of what George looked like or what had happened to George and how he believes Ruth still blames him. _Despite her denials, Ruth must still blame me. And that bloody Dimitri not only has a similar lean muscular body but he also is of Greek heritage. Before Ruth "left" as he called it neither Dimitri nor George would be her type._ Harry kept these thoughts to himself. Fortunately he'd switched to water to help lose weight, and cut down on the Scotch. He couldn't build a body like he had 30 years ago, but he feared comparison, should he ever get Ruth where she belonged...in his bed.

"Harry?" Ruth's patience was waning. It was Harry's turn to be jarred from his thoughts.

"Ruth, we've been together for a long, long time."

"Well you don't have to add the extra long in there." It was Ruth's turn to try and lighten the mood.

Harry gave her that sly grin he uses when trying to win his way back into her good will. "And it's not really that long and we've never truly been together." This admission from Ruth was stinging. It was almost as stinging as when she refused to marry him.

"Look, Harry, I've got to get where I'm going because, you and I are getting ready to blow."

Harry was more confused than ever by her words. "Oh it's something I heard Beth listening to," Ruth said by way of explanation.

"Since when have you taken advice from Beth? I think your living arrangements need to change immediately if this is what's happened to your analytical skills. Besides you might want have the place to yourself so you can invite someone to dinner without interference," smiling he tossed in the last bit of flirtation to try to keep her thinking of what still might be able to be. The inquiry panel had only slapped his wrists over Albany.

Perhaps a weekend away together would help he thought. "Look, Ruth I want us to go somewhere where we don't need any brakes. I want us driving with the headlights out down a dark curvy road. Not worrying about who we are and what other people think. Somewhere we can be ourselves and take chances for ourselves. Take a chance on our love. Don't you dare deny you love me Ruth. I see it in your eyes as much as you see it in mine."

"Harry we've been down this road."

"Who was it that once said sometimes you have stop hiding behind metaphors?"

Ruth was amazed. She had said that to Ros years ago. Harry still remembered it.

"You are an honest woman. Be honest with yourself. No excuses allowed for yourself, for me.

A thought struck Harry, "You think you have failed me." It was a statement not a question from Harry.

"No. I've failed myself. I've lied to myself. I've lied to you. Every time I've said no, I really wanted to say yes."

"Then say yes to a weekend trip with me." Harry turned on all his charm. "Do this before processing any paperwork. Besides you need my signature and I'm withholding it pending our own personal inquiry."

(Will Ruth go? What mischief might they get into? I'm thinking of Cornwall Casanova for the next chapter….then again maybe not.)


	2. Cornwall Casanova

Cornwall Casanova

(_Picks up right where the last chapter left off. This may wander into mature themed area but not too far. You are warned. Nothing is mine…For Nonsenseandmischief I'm trying pace and development…and it's killing me, but if I survive I will be stronger. Oh and you have to appreciate Rock Hudson/Doris Day or John Wayne and __Maureen O'Hara movies to appreciate part of this chapter.__ Show of hands: Who knows who I'm talking about? Sorry I missed my update deadline. Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Have another snow day Thursday, so maybe I can do better with another chapter. )_

"You're not signing until we have our own personal inquiry?" Ruth's eyes were wide open and her eyebrows were about to meet her hairline. Ruth was mad. Insanely mad. "You will sign or I'll go over your head."

"If only," said Harry thinking of something else. At about that time he felt the palm of Ruth's hand impact his cheek. She knew what he was thinking.

"Bloody hell Ruth," said a startled Harry, "what's that for?" Ruth didn't answer. She'd entered his office politely. She left slamming the door into the frame as she pulled it as hard as she could on its slide. Harry just kept watching her. His hand rubbing a slightly red cheek. He expected her to stop at her desk. Instead, she went over to Dimitri, who was standing talking to Tariq. Pulling at Dimitri's shoulder so he faced her, she reached up and pulled him into a full lip lock and pressed her body as firmly as possible against the young man's body.

Dimitri responded with enthusiasm. What red-blooded male wouldn't? He pulled her in and deepened the kiss. Dimitri didn't think about why she is kissing him, he is just glad the normally reserved Ruth is taking a different path. This is his dream, although he'd never admit to the crush he has on her. Hands, arms and lips were moving at a frantic pace. Harry watch this all from his office for less than 10 seconds.

Then he jumped to his feet and dashed out the door in a run. He didn't head toward the pods, he headed toward the couple who seemed to not know the rest of the Grid was watching. Nor to Harry's shock did either seem to care who was watching.

Harry tried clearing his throat to break apart the embrace, but that went unnoticed. Finally he pulled Ruth by the shoulder and the two looked at him. Dimitri at least had the presence of mind to look mildly embarrassed. What Harry couldn't tolerate was the smug look of satisfaction Ruth had on her face. Was it from the embrace, or the fact she'd goaded Harry into physical movement. Harry longed for her to touch him like that with abandon. _Free of the he's my boss thoughts_. It's what he had just offered her. Harry was confused. She had just admitted that she had always wanted to say yes when she said no. Now she's kissing Dimitri.

It was Harry's turn to speak looking at Ruth but saying, "Dimitri you better take it from me Ruth is like a drug, and you do become addicted to her love. Trust me she is nothing more than candy coated misery.

Ruth shot back, "Now who has been listening to music other than Rachmaninoff ?" Ruth was serious in her question recognizing the lyrics to another of Beth's songs.

"You want a Casanova Ruth? Then Casanova it is, including the tactics of that time." Barely comprehending his words, Ruth thought _I don't want to fight it any more whatever it is. I refuse to name it love. I stop running from my life right now. This moment. _Then she looks at Harry. _I know that look in his eyes. Maybe I should rethink the run for my life decision. He has messed with my mind so much. Or have I messed with his too many times? And what is the end result? Questions. Again, so many questions. I just can't pick it all apart._

This time Harry didn't give her time to try to pick it apart.

Whispering into her ear he said seductively, "I promise you Ruth a goodtime Cornwall Casanova." Then turned to Alec and said, "The Grid is yours. Don't call unless it's Armageddon." Harry couldn't explain why they were in his coat pocket, but he knows they're there and he quickly pulls out a pair of old-fashioned bobby's handcuffs and attaches one cuff to Ruth's wrist and the other to his own. No one on the Grid moves. Alec smiles, he thinks of the John Wayne movie McClintock where The Duke slings _Maureen O'Hara over his shoulder carries her out after a chase and gives her a spanking_. Alec thinks _the only thing lacking is a drink and popcorn. _Harry thinks _eventually Ruth is going to kill me for this._

Harry pulls a resisting Ruth through the pods, toward the elevator and calls for his car. The driver is instructed by phone to have the darkened glass between the driver's compartment and the backseat up. "Make sure you bring the car with the darkest tinted glass." By this point Ruth thought screaming might help. When Harry realized that she was about to scream, he covered her mouth with his. Then He pushed her back to the elevator wall and ominously said. "Make any other noise than one of pleasure and both our careers are over. Is that what you want?"

Ruth wasn't scared. Actually she was exhilarated. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Her breathing came in short gasps for air. She felt more alive than anytime she could recall in her life. She knew Harry was right. She didn't like his methods, but she knew he was right. A scene between the two would not go down well at this time. _I'm thrilled_, thought Ruth but she is angry too. _I will eventually make him pay for his caveman behavior, but for now I'll go with him. I could have said one word on the Grid and any of them would have stopped Harry. No, I had willingly gone with him whether it looked that way or not. _

Harry counted on Ruth's lack of desire for scenes to give him time to get her to the car. Where he hoped he might reason with her.

Once he pushed her into the back seat of the vehicle, their wrists still joined by metal, Harry said, "It looks like it will be just you, me and the unseen driver on our long ride to Cornwall. We have about five hours together in this confined space. Any ideas on how to pass the time?" Ruth said nothing at first, doing her own version of Harry's pout. Noticing the DVD player on the back of the seat in front of her, she said, "Well we can watch a DVD." That wasn't what Harry had hoped. Still, he popped open the side compartment and put in a movie."

"Casablanca," Ruth thought _I should have known_. He still hadn't removed the handcuffs. Harry followed Ruth's glance and reluctantly pulled the key from his pocket and freed their hands. Putting both his hands to his forehead Harry softly said, "You can leave any time. If you want I'll tell the driver to take you home. But, damn it, when you ran straight into the arms of Dimitri in front of me, having just told you how I feel, I snapped. I wanted to make you pay. I wanted to be the one you were falling into. I wanted to be the one embracing you."

For the first time Ruth let Harry's point of view be considered in her thoughts. _They've faced so many miles together, not physical miles, but emotional miles. Never had either felt alone as long as the other one was there. I know I want to be the one he reaches for first in all things. Neither of us have much faith in anything except each other. My arms are open wide but he doesn't see it. Emotionally He's scared, tired and in pain. All caused by me. _"Harry, don't tell the driver to stop. Let's see something through for once. I want to help you battle whatever demons plague your dreams. I'm not going to run wide open into whatever this is or may become. I was just about to run back to GCHQ. That's how this all started. I see that it's hard for both of us. It hurts both of us, this emotional heart blockage we have. With that she physically held both arms open wide to offer an embrace coupled with a slightly unsure smile that didn't quiet reach the eyes.

Harry looked at her. Their eye contact did not break. Not taking time to question her, or ask if she were sure, he moved into her embrace and they kissed with a passion neither had allowed the other to experience from the other.

Both were panting but breaking apart for a moment, Ruth spoke first, "Harry it is a five hour drive to Cornwall. If we continue at this pace we may cross boundaries we aren't ready to cross yet."

Harry thought, _Here it comes, the push-me-pull-me routine. She'll push me away and then pull me back. Not again. _He was about to speak.

Ruth shook her head. "No Harry. We'll be together. I'm not going away. I'm not pushing you away, just suggesting we pace ourselves." With those words from Ruth, Harry exhaled the breath he was holding. Then pulled her to him.

"Thank you Ruth," he whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Ruth reciprocated, "You're welcome," said just before their lips again found each other's.

"Maybe I should have requisitioned a helicopter. That proves I didn't plan this out, or we wouldn't spend five hours in travel." Ruth smiled at the rationale Harry was giving; still trying to apologize for his behavior without saying he's sorry. _Wasn't there a song Love means you never have to say you're sorry? Harry had been willing to do anything to be with me. I in turn told Harry my heart had grown cold. That wasn't true. I just didn't feel there was much of my heart left to give to anyone and Harry, he does deserve so much more._

Again as if a mind reader, Harry told her, "Turn loose of the past. Let's live in the present and have hope for the future. You are my only love. Without you I might as well have jumped from that building's roof with Lucas."

It was the first time Harry had mentioned Lucas by name in a long time, but she knows it is still part of the heartbreak and weight of the world he carries daily.

"Harry they can say whatever about us. We are going to do whatever makes our lives work for us. Neither of us is ever alone as long as we have each other." Ruth put to words what Harry was feeling. They settled back for the drive. As the journey had started in the afternoon it would be dark by the time they arrived at their Dartmoor destination.

(more to come…perhaps some spying to make this a real tale. We really haven't gotten to Cornwell Casanova yet. This one took a bit much to get them on the road, but since when has anything with them been easy.)


	3. Chapter 3

Cornwall Casanova Part II (Chapter 3)

(_Warned you in the beginning I didn't know where I was going with this, well they finally made it to a section of Cornwall. I still don't know where I'm going and none of it is mine. But a plot is forming_. Warning. Warning. Mature themes ahead toward the end of the chapter.)

They arrive at Tintagel late that night. Harry owns a cottage just off the beach but no one on the Grid knows this not even Ruth. He called ahead to make it ready for their visit. Harry thought, _Tintagel is one of the most beautiful places in Cornwall and I want to share it with Ruth. It's a picturesque village filled with Arthurian myth and legend, something I hope appeals to the historian, and romantic in her. This isn't a trip he came up with on the spur of the moment. It was a place he had always planned to take her when the time was right. Timing does seem to be our problem. This morning had just been too much and it seems the time is now or never._

It was dark as they arrived, so no chance of catching a glimpse of the cliff-top castle ruins said to be the location of King Arthur and his knights of the round table. Harry chuckled to himself thinking he too was a knight, but not in the mold of Sir Galahad. Harry had taken the initiative to drag Ruth to his holiday cottage albeit one with direct access to the beach. _She should appreciate that aspect. Now my hopes are pinned to Ruth wanting to explore the area with me in the days to come. _

Once she accepted her fate, Ruth managed to drop off to sleep about three hours into the drive. In sleep she snuggled into his body with his arm around her shoulders. She had long since ceased to struggle against his actions. Harry still worried she might bolt for London at her first opportunity so he kept the handcuffs at his side in his pocket.

In sleep she looked at peace. A smile occasionally darted across her face. He wondered what she was dreaming of.

Ruth is dreaming of Harry. Once he'd said they were headed toward Dartmoore, her thoughts turned to the things of legend, particularly Arthurian legend. In her dream Harry was a knight charging to her rescue on a white horse. He was all things a woman could want in a man. Self- assured, loyal, handsome, and in this dreamland she knew she loved him and he loved her. Suddenly she felt herself being stirred from this wonderful secure world. It was Harry's voice saying, "We're here."

Ruth suddenly recalled the events from earlier in the day and her anger flared. Harry saw it in her eyes. "Ruth do I need the handcuffs gain?"

"No." It was Ruth's turn for a pouty face.

Something about the way she said No left Harry a bit skeptical. "I promise Ruth. Just give us a try. Give me a chance."

"I also remember a promise of a Cornwall Casanova," said Ruth with a smile.

"That's to come. You know Casanova wanted at first to enter the ministry, and he was a great adventurer, not to mention his numerous romantic liaisons. Well of course you know all that."

They entered the cottage. Harry spoke, "Our next big decision is our sleeping arrangements. Any suggestions?"

"Yes in my bed in my flat in London, by myself."

"Well if that's your attitude, I guess we're back to the handcuffs and sharing a bed, although the cottage has two bedrooms." Ruth wasn't sure if Harry was kidding about the handcuffs and/or his plan for sleeping arrangements.

"You said you wanted Casanova."

"No you promised a Cornwall Casanova," replied Ruth. "I expect such a Casanova would be a gentleman. After all we are English."

"We're English with Nordic influences, but we're also human," said Harry in a husky masculine tone. "What do you want?"

"Harry." It was a warning tone from Ruth.

"I agree we'll go slowly, but I'm not letting you out of my eyesight after I bring in the last bag." With that Harry exited and told the driver he could return to London. Unknown to Ruth there was a roadster in the garage, which Harry planned to bring back with him to London when he returned with Ruth. Just when that return would be was still a mystery.

Carrying in the last bag he had packed quickly before they left London a bag for himself and two for Ruth. Harry could tell Ruth was tense. He tried to reassure her. "Ruth you know you are safe with me. Nothing will happen, unless you want it to happen. I just think we need to find a way for us to be a couple."

"What if I said yes, spoke up and agreed to everything." These words stopped Harry. "Not a day goes by I don't think of you Harry. Not a day went by when I was in exile that I didn't think of you. Can you say the same?" Where her courage came from she didn't know.

"More so," said Harry as he walked over to the standing Ruth. "What do I have to do to have you Ruth? Just tell me."

"It has always been bittersweet between us. I can't run and I can't hide anymore. I had just gotten used to the pain to the point I wasn't feeling anything. I was empty. Then I thought you might be gone forever then you were exonerated and everything returned to its same pattern. That is until this morning. I knew then I had to ask for the transfer because I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. Now all I want is for you to keep doing whatever it is you are doing to me." It was an admission from Ruth that Harry never expected to hear from her.

Harry had moved to Ruth and was holding her, reassuring her, telling her they would find their way together.

"I know it seems sometimes we are caught in a bad romance, without the romance." With those words from Harry they both laughed. "All I have ever wanted is your love."

"Harry, giving my love has always been the hardest part of life for me. Then I look into your brown eyes. Those eyes have seen so much. In those eyes I see you love me. In your eyes I see we can have everything. Then I look away and lose faith in us. "

"Ruth then look in my eyes and never forget them." Harry moved closer. Ruth stepped closer. They were inches apart feeling each other's breath on the other. They moved closer. Each knew their lips would meet. It started with tender light kisses, and then each began to deepen the kiss, the pressure increased. It was as if neither could kiss the other deeply enough. Their hands roamed over each other's body. Then just as suddenly they broke apart in unison and bent their foreheads to each other's.

"I'd call that a move in the right direction. Now let's eat dinner," said Harry. Ruth was left confused. She was on the verge of letting Harry have everything he had dreamed of, but he pulled back. And where had the meal come from? Ruth knew he hadn't been in the kitchen nor had she.

It was a meal he had ordered prepared before they arrived and just needed slight reheating. The table was already set. They ate in silence. Neither wanted to be distracted from their thoughts of what the night might hold for them. They did sit near each other. Hands occasionally brushed against each other. There were no sounds except the sounds of the night.

As the meal was ending, Harry rose and went to the sound system and turned on soft music, nothing classical, just relaxing. A slow dance song and he pulled Ruth into his arms as they started to sway to the music in the room where he had dimmed the lights.

"Harry don't you think we should clear the dishes?" Ruth was trying to slow the pace of their headlong drive over a cliff.

"Sh Sh," Harry whispered in her ear. Enjoy the moment. Enjoy the music. Enjoy us. Ruth started to relax. She leaned into Harry and let him lead her. His closeness left her speechless. She was intoxicated by his scent. Ruth thought _the Cornwall Casanova has arrived, and I don't think I mind. _He kissed her neck, her earlobe, her cheek and then their lips met again. They continued to sway to the music and they continued to kiss. Neither wanted the moment to end. Eventually they broke apart and Harry looked at her asking an unasked question. She took his hand, and led the way to the bedroom where she had unpacked her clothes earlier. Both were excited, both were anxious. There were doubts about what they were about to do but there was also love. After tonight there would be no going back for either.

They undressed each other slowly. It was a gradual indulgence that came with experience, not the rush from the passion of youth. As they lay together on the bed they began to explore each other's body finding points of pleasure that brought responses neither had experienced or knew they were capable of experiencing. They would make love and then sleep awhile, then start again. This went on much of the night. The next day their morning in bed lasted all day.


	4. Falling Into Me

Falling Into Me…

(_Never been to the village, but I am assured by Lady J. that most descriptions are accurate, I may have taken a bit of liberty related to seclusion of sections. I've taken plenty of liberty related to everything else, so this is no different. No I did not check the high and low tide charts as to their times. Not so much M-like material this time and there will be something else as the legend suggests…What legend? Read on and find out.)_

"We have to leave this bed sometime Harry," said Ruth being practical as usual. Harry just held her tighter in his arms and did not respond.

"I said we have to leave this bed sometime!"

After a few seconds, Harry smiles and he then voices his thoughts. "I want spend the rest of my life here just as we are."

"Well our lives will be very short given all the activity and lack of nourishment," said Ruth again being practical. Something told Harry Ruth must be hungry, after he glanced at the time and he heard the rumble of her stomach. He thought _it's not as if she has any weight to spare judging by my study of every inch of her body. How often have I imagined what she would be like in bed? Never was it as wonderful as the reality._

It is well into the late afternoon. The sun shining on an unusually warm summer day but the breeze off the water kept everything at a comfortable temperature.

"It's a beautiful day. There is a beach just a short walk from here, why don't we walk down and have a picnic. I'll prepare it." It was an offer from Harry that Ruth didn't want to refuse. First because she was hungry, second she loved the water, and third she wanted to see domesticated Harry.

"I can't think of a more wonderful idea," said Ruth as they both left the bed for a shower together. Harry still is a little unsure of Ruth and he recalls the handcuffs were nearby if needed. It seems impossible that he had any doubt of Ruth's love given their last several hours together, but for Harry there is always a small doubt. Words never spoken. He brought her here at first against her will. Then he'd given her the option to leave and she stayed. Harry knew trust was an issue he was going to have to work on but he also knew he couldn't let her leave. Not now. Not ever. He thought back to that morning on the dock so many years ago. _If I'd only known, I would have never let her go. I stood there strong, but inside my heart broke and the pieces left turned to stone. That day Mani brought her back to me in that abandoned warehouse was both the happiest and saddest day for me. Would that she could understand all I was feeling since that day. _Shaking himself from the memories, Harry sat about preparing the picnic.

Ruth is bemused by domesticated Harry, working his way around the cottage kitchen, preparing sandwiches, and side items, taking the most time to select a wine for them to share.

At her first glimpse of the beach at low tide, in the evening near sunset, she gasps. It is wondrous. There is a waterfall falling down onto the sand, with an arch in the cliff, and a little island, more of a rock. It would not be visible at high tide. Then it came back to her. She had read the legend. This is the place Merlin is said to have placed Excalibur in stone, saving the sword for the rightful king of the land, who would rule with integrity. Ruth thought I _don't need Sir Galahad when I have Sir Harry, of Her Majesty's Security Services. _

Seeing Ruth entranced by the waterfall, and island, Harry remarks ,"There's a cave behind the waterfall, really more of an archway. Would you like to explore it another day?"

"Yes," said Ruth with enthusiasm . "I know the Arthurian legends you know."

"I thought you might."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Just how many days are we staying?" It was a question Ruth hesitated to ask but knew she must.

"Well, we've just got here. I think the service can survive without us for at least a week." It was really too short a time, but Harry didn't want to say, his thoughts. _This beats a cottage in Essex. I hope. Why is she asking about leaving? Why is she already thinking of leaving? I did put the handcuffs in the basket?"_

Ruth too was recalling her comments about a cottage, and wishing now she had left it as something never said. She also wished she didn't ask about leaving as she saw doubt cross Harry's face, and she did notice when he slipped the handcuffs into the basket. _Poor Harry for all his abilities, he still fears I'll run away from him despite all we've experienced over the past day. Then again what is a day given all we have been through? I do understand._

Harry spread a blanket and then began preparing for them to eat. Neither realized how hungry they really were until they started eating. There was a bit of egg salad on the side of Harry's face. Ruth couldn't resist a chance to show Harry how she is feeling and she kissed it off. Then Harry pulled her to him. The meal forgotten as they again found each other entwined. It was fortunate for the couple no one was about at that time of the day as they still could not have enough of each other.

Once again with desire momentarily sated, they turned their attention to their meal and talked. "Harry, how did you come to own a cottage in Tintagel?" _I know so little about Harry except for immediate family history._

"It was left to me by a family member on my mother's side. Seems our roots in this area go back to ancient times. There is a legend in our family that decrees all who are truly in love will find their way to the cottage, and the beach, but that love will be tested many times before it is realized beneath the arch of the waterfall."

Ruth at first slightly embarrassed when love is mentioned. Then she is enraptured by the legend. "Harry, what does it all mean?"

"I don't know. You are the first I have brought here. Even Jane was never here with me. In fact it is where I went to escape her. Not that she is a bad person, we just were not suited. Too young, too head strong, too much we couldn't tell each other." Harry isn't sure he should mention Jane, but believes Ruth must understand that Jane is part of his history that can't be erased. Ruth must understand he isn't making the same mistakes. He really did forget about the family legend until they were there on the beach loving each other and knowing each other in the most intimate of ways. Still, the beach isn't the arch.

"Well, surely we've been tested enough," said Ruth hoping their trials were over.

"The legend dictates that all is only finally revealed here. Of course it's just legend." Harry's sure he's seen fear flicker across Ruth's face. "What can possibly happen in the quaint village?"

Ruth wasn't sure, but she knew enough to know that legends are grounded in some form of fact. That sent the fear flickering across her face. As they started back toward the cottage, they didn't notice lights from a car flickering on and off near the village pub and a return signal from another car.

(_All reviews are appreciated. Maybe it is time for some peril or our super spooks?)_


	5. The stuff of legend

The following morning Ruth and Harry again awoke limbs entangled with each other's.

"Harry, I think today I would like to explore the castle ruins."

"Ah. The lure of Arthurian legend." Harry smiled at the thoughts of knights and their ladies. He decided he could leave the handcuffs at the cottage this time. Then turned his attention to what Ruth was saying.

"Well, there is more to it than that."

A short time later they were making their way toward the ruins, having parked the roadster at a distance. Ruth was talking non-stop about its history. "It's believed to have been occupied during the Roman-British period, but the interesting fact is no Roman era structures have been found. It's highly unusual, if not nearly impossible, that the Romans would not have built anything. They always built structures to leave their mark on the land. Then there is the legend of it being the birthplace of King Arthur. Many claim Arthur's legendary father, King Uther Pendragon,conquered Tintagel Castle from another legendary figure, Gorlois, Duke of Cornwall. Since that point, a many poets and novelists have continued to fuel the talks associated with the Castle as relates to Arthurian legends."

Ruth paused for a moment and looked to Harry, who was walking to her left.

"A pleasing land of drowsy-head it was,  
Of dreams that wave before the half-shut eye;  
And of gay castles in the clouds that pass,  
Forever flushing round a summer-sky,"

Ruth was impressed to hear Harry quoting_, T__he Castle of Indolence_ is a poem written by James Thomson. "Quoting a Scottish poet of the 18th century? Very good Harry." She smiled. It was that smile he lived for.

"Ruth, I do know a bit of poetry."

"Yes, and that particular section is a favorite of writers," said Ruth rambling on a bit more than necessary and. "This castle is on an isle formation. In its day, I'd call it very defendable."

"Would you call it the Grid of its time?" asked Harry.

There was that smile from her again. "Yes, I think I would. The Romans ignored it. Perhaps it was from here the English would create operations to disrupt Roman rule." Although Ruth knew the prevailing theory was that the castle was of little importance, she also knew it had to be built for a reason, and loved letting her imagination run wild if only for a while.

They walked on in silence. Then Ruth spoke "I never liked long walks, but I find walking with you lifts my spirit."

"Milady, I'll always try to lift your spirit," said Harry with a flourish of his hand, to bring home his emphasis. She had kept him at such a distance for far too long. They strolled along the site, and eventually settled on a site overlooking the village below.

She lay against his chest. He leaned on one arm and with his free hand stroked her hair. It was tranquil. They were comfortable in this silence. Eventually, the rallied from their tranquility and mutually decided it was time to leave before darkness overtook them and they'd have a difficult time finding their car.

As they got in the car Ruth said, "Harry, I need to pick up a few items from the market we passed. Do you mind?"

"No, I'll wait in the village pub though, if that's all right?"

"Fine, yes that will be fine." Ruth knew Harry trusted her not to run away. She had long since forgotten any ideas of leaving him. She was happy. He was happy. What more could anyone want?

As Ruth entered the store, she didn't notice the couple who seemed to be watching them at a distance. The unknown man followed Harry into the pub. The unknown woman followed Ruth.

It was the stranger who first spoke to Ruth, "I never know which vegetable, will stay fresh longest."

"I know what you mean. It's hard to buy for just one or two people," Ruth made the comment without a thought, just chit-chat for her.

"So you are here on your own?" asked the stranger.

"No." Now Ruth was paying a bit more attention as they were at the back of the store and no others about. Something didn't seem right.

At that moment she felt a sharp pain. All went dark.

The unknown man walked up to the bar behind Harry after a few minutes and said, "Are you with the woman who went in the market?"

"Yes." Harry was curious, but didn't understand what it had to do with this man.

"Well it seems she has fallen. Probably just a spring to her ankle, but she called for you. You are Harry?"

"Yes," Harry was not suspicious. He knew Ruth could be a klutz at times. However, she rarely fell and injured herself. As he stepped outside and they passed a dark alley, he suddenly went on alert. It was too late. He too felt the shock of what he knew to be a stun gun. Then all went dark.


	6. Captive Audience

Captive Audience

(_None of this is mine. Enjoy and review if you like. Shouldn't take too many more chapters... Sorry for the delay in posting.)_

Ruth is the first to regain consciousness. Her back is against a cold damp rough wall. There is light coming from a small opening high above. It is enough. She can see Harry next to her. She starts to reach out, but her hands are bound behind her back. Her brain is foggy. Then she remembs talking to a woman, and all going dark. There is still some residual pain. Her attention returns to Harry. He is starting to stir.

"Harry," she says in a whisper. He groans and notices his hands are tied behind his back with plastic ties.

"Yes Ruth. What happened?" His voice is rough like gravel.

"I'm not sure. I was talking to a woman, and everything went dark. I'm hurting like I stuck my finger in a light socket. And no, I'm not telling how I know how that feels."

Harry couldn't help but smile at her insolence no matter what danger they might be facing. He understands how she saved Adam with a tree branch. He also knows she can empty a gun clip into a man when enraged and a life depends on it, be it hers or someone else.

A few minutes later the man and woman they saw earlier open the heavy metal door. It creaks with age and rust. "So our two guests are awake," says the unknown man. The woman who spoke to Ruth at the market is beside him. Both Harry and Ruth looked at each other and then back to the couple at the door. Both know it isn't a good sign that they aren't hiding their faces from their captives.

Harry spoke first. "What do you want?"

"He speaks. The great Harry Pearce speaks."

Harry decides he won't deny who he is. It was obvious they know who he is. It is not a random kidnapping.

"You don't remember me do you Sir Harry?"

Harry thought the man looked familiar. They are close in age but he can't remember him. There is no Irish accent. There is no American accent. There is only a Yorkshire accent.

"I fear you have me at a disadvantage." Harry is well aware he is at several disadvantages. Physically, he feels hopeless, bound as he is, but mentally he is becoming acclimated to his surroundings and looking for anything that will help them escape. Ruth is doing likewise. It is as if their minds are one. As if they can read each other's thoughts.

"We'll leave you a little longer to think on it and then return to question you." With those words both captors exit, leaving the captives to talk. Ruth starts to speak and Harry shakes his head in a side to side motion indicating she should say nothing.

Then he turns his back to her and she turns hers to him. They leaned against each other and are able to stand. Then they both start walking about the room. Harry stops at the door and listens. When satisfied no one is listening, he whispers in Ruth's ear. "Let's find something to cut these ties." Ruth nods in agreement. Eventually there is a shard of glass on the floor, apparently over-looked at the time the room is readied for them. Both Ruth and Harry, again back to back slide to the floor and Ruth picks up the glass and tries to cut Harry's bonds. It took a while, and she nicked his hand a couple of times, but nothing serious.

"You're paying me back for the handcuffs eh Ruth?"

"Sorry Harry, but it's not like I can see what I'm doing."

Eventually the plastic is cut. Harry takes the glass from Ruth and frees her. Then he reaches for his watch. Fortunately, they hadn't bothered with it. He twists the face counter-clockwise. Ruth's face holds a question. "It's a tracking device. It will let them on the Grid know we're in trouble." Harry keeps his voice to a whisper, fearing any devices that might pick up their conversation. Something tells Harry that these two aren't that sophisticated. He isn't so much worried about their situation now, as he is curious as to why they were taken.

Although still a little sore, Harry uses his rock climbing skills to scale up the wall of their prison. It's been awhile, but he is able to maintain his hold on the wall and climbs upward. He glances out the small window, squinting as the bright light hits his eyes. He can see they are still in Tintagel. It is the lay of the land and a few markers that gives him a location. He hopes his signal is operational. There is no way to know. With that he climbs back down the wall, pulling a loose stone with him. Thinking, _this might make a good weapon. Not all of my spy skills are rusty. I should have picked up on them following us. Blinded by love._

_Back on the Grid…_

Tariq is first to notice the emergency frequency transmission and knows it is Harry's. He calls to Alec, Beth and Dimitri. "I've got an emergency signal from that watch I designed for Harry. I think they need our help."

"Any coordinates," asked Beth.

"Yes, it puts them in a structure just off the coastline in Tintagel."

Taking down the rest of the information, the team calls CO19 and is on its way to the site.

_Back with Ruth and Harry…_

"Harry we need a plan."

"That's obvious."

"Before they return would be best Harry."

"No pressure, eh Ruth."

"Well you are the section head."

"You're the analyst."

Then they both started laughing.

"We're having our first argument over not having an escape plan." Harry could hardly say the words he is laughing so hard. Ruth likewise had doubled over laughing. Eventually, they return to contemplate their situation.

It is a short time later the door opens again. Harry and Ruth are back where they'd been left. But they have a plan. Harry still wants to know what these two want from them.

"Still haven't remembered me?"

"Sorry, no ole chap. Can't say I do." He'd tossed in the ole chap for fun as he is now like a cat toying with a mouse.

"Well it was a long time ago. We were in MI5 training together. I washed out. You didn't. I've followed you for years waiting for my chance when you let your guard down and you finally did. "

"I see," said Harry trying to remember but failing. "I think I'd know if I'd been followed for years."

"You see? You see?" the captor's voice was rising. "It was the psychological. I told them you could not be trusted. I'd see you moving about at night, in and out of the barracks. They decided I was paranoid, but I know you still cannot be trusted and if no one else will do anything about you, I will. I'm James Hyde." The name still meant nothing to Harry. Then it clicks. "You idiot," says Harry. "I was already with MI5 and sent to the training to assess potential officers."

The woman next to Hyde remained quiet. "What's your story," Harry asks of the female? The captive had become the interrogator.

"Leave her alone," said Hyde his voice getting louder and less stable. "She's been hired to help me. Just booted out of Six. She knew how to find you. Once we finish with you we move on to Six to redeem her." Harry digests the information. With a look at Ruth they both know what to do.


	7. Nonstop Workout

Non-stop workout

_Not mine, everything belongs to Kudos, BBC et al…_

After glancing at each other they knew their mission. Pushing off from the wall with their now freed arms, Ruth launches herself at Hyde. Harry takes out the woman. Harry and Ruth decide in their solitude before their captors returned that once they learned who had the most fighting experience it would fall to Harry to take on that one, be it Hyde or the woman. Ruth will go into battle with the rock Harry has brought down with him from his trip up the wall.

With all the strength she has, Ruth launches at Hyde's most vulnerable body area, forcing him to double over. Then she bashes the base of his skull with her weapon. Not sure if she's killed him, she knew he wasn't going anywhere but to a hospital or morgue.

Harry meanwhile, uses just one quick twist to the female's neck, to take her out. He has no doubt she is dead. There is no other option he reasons. He looks up to see if Ruth needs his help, and goes to where she stands over the man's body. At the same time CO19 with Beth, Dimitri and Alec come bursting onto the scene. Harry quickly tells Ruth to knell down with her hands behind her head.

As they both do so, the lights from the weapons held by their rescuers come to rest on them. Beth tells the extraction team to stand down. "That's Harry and Ruth. Stand down. Do not fire."

Weapons are lowered. She, Dimitri and Alec go over and help Harry and Ruth stand. "Just in time I take it," said Alec with sarcasm, noticing the two bodies on the ground. "I tried to tell Beth you didn't need our help."

Ruth with a quick return said, "Well we could have used it a little earlier." Then the two set about telling of their adventure. "In the end we did what had to be done," summed up Ruth. Beth managed to pull Ruth to the side and ask if she was "really okay," glancing at Harry. "Ruth if you want me to take you home just says the word."

"No. I'm fine. Everything is fine. I'll stay with Harry."

"If you're sure," said Beth wondering if Ruth suffered Stockholm syndrome.

"She's sure," said Harry coming up behind them, so quietly was his arrival that Beth didn't notice till he spoke. Glancing at both them she could tell matters are settled between the couple, for that is what she sees, a couple.

Harry puts his arm around Ruth and walks her out from where they'd been held captive. As they step into dusk Harry pulls Ruth to him and they kiss. Both know how close they came to losing each other.

After a brief discussion with the team, Harry notices the roadster had been brought to the scene. Not sure if it had been brought by Hyde and his accomplice or the team, he decided it would be the best ride home along the coastline toward the cottage, and he and Ruth climb in. It fires up without hesitation.

"That's my girl."

"Are you talking to me or the car Harry?"

"Well, to be honest, the car. It's always listened to me much better than other females." Not sure if he'd overstepped a boundary, he relaxed when Ruth chuckled saying. "Women have more sense than automobiles," replies Ruth with a smile.

Harry changes the topic. "Think it will be a lovely night for a drive. Are you hungry, we can stop in the village and get something to eat."

"Well I never finished the shopping."

"Then stopping to eat, and then on to home."

_Home had such a nice sound to it. If only,_ thought Ruth.

While both were in need of a shower, they'd decided they were hungrier than dirty and could brave the disapproving looks of a few.

They quickly downed their meal and were back on the roadway. "We'll have a drink when we get to the cottage."

"Harry, do you think we should be thinking about how we are going to handle this situation when we return to the grid**?" **Ruth asked the question not sure how they should proceed in the future.

"Yes, and I think we should carry on just as we are. We're together. There is no shame." Harry was emphatic about how he wanted to be seen with Ruth in public and private. "We can work this out. We can be together on the Grid and at home."

There was the word home again. It was exciting to Ruth and scary. "It is a big step for us. We've gone from zero to 60 in what relationship time is seconds."

"I would not call eight years seconds. More like an eternity for me." Ruth understands Harry's point.

Ruth can tell Harry is beginning to worry that she will be like a deer spotted by people and dash off away from him into the forest. "Harry, don't worry. I'm not running away. Not this time. There's no boat waiting to carry me away from you. There's no inquiry waiting to take you away from me."

They continue down the roadway. There is a full moon. In spite of what they'd been through that day, the evening seems romantic. Only two spies could say a day of being held as hostages is romantic. They are still making their way toward the cottage. Harry place his arm around her shoulder with one hand on the steering wheel. She reaches over and squeezes his thigh. They were becoming comfortable with each other. Life seems good for now.

As the roadster starts to round a curve, the breaks of the car seem to fail. The steering column isn't responding to directions. Harry has removed his arm from Ruth and is trying to maneuver the vehicle. The car is weaving back and forth. Then suddenly they are careening down an embankment. Both yell. Then everything is black.


	8. Chapter 8

One less lonely Girl

It's a sparsely traveled road at this time of night. Dawn is beginning to break, and the water reflects its light. Harry is the first to regain consciousness with a moan associated with the pounding in his head. He looks across at Ruth and at first thought, he thinks, _I've killed her._

Then she too starts to move, her face is blackened from the bruising of her head hitting the dashboard of the car. Harry has a black eye. He's thankful she's breathing and moving, if there are moans of pain from her attempts to move that's a good sign. "Harry," she whispers. These are the first words out of her mouth.

"I'm right here Ruth." His response is in an equally raspy voice, part emotion, part parchment of his throat from lack of hydration. Harry thinks, _if we get out of this there is going to be one less lonely girl. No more empty promises. She will be part of my world. All I see is you, and I'm coming for you. I need you._ All these words are words he needs to share with Ruth and he's grateful for this third chance. No more postponements._ She has to let me inside her world. I am coming for you. When you are mine in every way, you will be less lonely, as I will be less lonely. I will always put you first. I will fix your broken heart. You will mend mind. No more second guessing of each other's thoughts._

_He thought of the legend and looks out over the sand where the car has come to a stop. He can see low tide made the waterfall cave accessible. It's time, he thought. There is more to this legend than we really want to believe. Your fight is my fight. You are my one love for my one heart. I will be your one man, and you my only woman. We will share this world together and always. _

Ruth, do you think you can walk. Neither is sure there's no concussion from the accident, but Ruth nods that she thinks she was fine. They both exit the car carefully. Then they are by each other's side. Ruth sees Harry is maneuvering toward the waterfall, and the cave beyond. She remembers the legend of love tested and love completed beneath the archway. "This has in many ways turned into a working vacation. It seems that even off the grid they can't escape terrorism, foreign or domestic. We can call this operation working vacation," quipped Ruth. It seems they are never to have time to or for themselves. Harry asks Ruth for her cellphone. She hands it over without question. He takes his out. Then he tosses them both into the water.

"Do you realize we are an island nation? It seems we have the sea in our blood. It is the water we must returen. What better legend than one culminating under a waterfall beneath an archway cared by water over centuries. No more calls. Just us! We have to be ourselves. Nothing forced. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Ruth is without hesitation. "Having almost lost our lives twice in one day, is enough to convince me it is time to start living life to the fullest, both of us."

As they make their way behind the waterfall into the archway, Harry pulls Ruth to him. They kiss with abandon. "Harry I am ready to love you and make love with you more than ever before. I've yearned for your body. Not just what we have shared over the week, but something more. I think now it is something more."

"I'm ready to make love to you Ruth not just with my body, but with my soul. It should be crystal clear now. I yearn for your body, and worship your soul. You deserve everything I can give to you. I will love you here and now and always."

With that they embrace and slowly slide to the sandy floor of the archway. They are shielded by the waterfall and the pile of rocks behind them. Their passion is unbridled. It is more security than they ever experienced on the Grid or in the cottage. This was something real. It was something fueled by ancient memories, love beyond the centuries. Love beyond time. Whatever is driving their passion they both know it is approved by the ancestors who too shared this place of legend, who are perhaps looking on with their approval.

"Ruth, I never was very good at telling you how I feel," Harry said between kisses. Ruth admits the same to Harry. They understand. What they had waited on is that missing part from both their empty hearts that can only be filled by the other. She is the only one that makes him feel whole. He is the only one who makes her feel whole. They are the ones they can't be without. Now that empty part of their hearts is beginning to feel again. All hesitation is gone. It isn't physical. It is an emotional bond. They know they are meant to be. If this is what they call being stupid in love, then so be it. Neither Harry nor Ruth wanted to be smart.

Their passion increases as the darkness of the night begins to lift. The ancient animal within each had come alive. Neither could get enough of the other. They are agreeing to take each other as they are. There is no motel. There is no cottage. There is only the two of them and nature. They consummate their love, not their lust, as they have agreed to not seek to change each other. It is what they both wish for, and beneath the arch, the legend is complete. The wish is complete. Their love is complete.

It is late morning before they depart and start the short walk toward the cottage. The bruises covering their bodies from the wreck are minor to the elations they both feel with a complete understanding of the other. Apparently someone has already towed the roadster away. Harry will worry about finding it another time. Ruth is more precious to him. Both know they will never find what they have now in the arms of others. There is no turning back. No more lonely days. No more running from each other. They will have their happy ending now. Each knows that it has to be the other. There is no doubt. Haven't they learned now that each step they take just circles them back to the other. Neither has ever been able to forget the other. Their love only grows stronger. It is true their love for each other is a drug for the other. There is no cure. There is no rhyme or reason to their love. It is indefinable. It is love.

As they stirred in each other's arms later in the day, this time in the comfort of a bed, Harry says with a smile, " I'll just have to keep you."

Ruth replies, "Just try ridding yourself of me. Harry, I think the timing is right."

"Right." He's a bit perplexed his mind clouded by love.

Ruth huffed exasperated, she isn't saying it again.

Then it dawns on Harry.

He moves closer and suddenly pulls her from their cottage bed telling her to dress quickly. Ruth is a bit confused but follows his directions. Then they quickly make their way back to the waterfall and wade through the water until they are again beneath the arch. The Harry holding her says, "Marry me Ruth?"

"Yes, Harry. I'll marry you. I love you. For better or worse. It is right for us." Harry exhales, having held his breath until the answer he is waiting for is finally said. He knows her love is for real, and his love for her is real and that love is here to stay. The road is far from mapped out for them. No one is sure where they are going, but they know they will go their together. In their hearts they were already gone. The train is running away, and Harry and Ruth did not care where it takes them.

Although all tracks eventually lead back to Themes House. The fire in her touch burns him, likewise his touch ignits passion she has never experience. All they really wanted to do was stay where they are. Once again they find themselves with a sandy bed.

Eventually, they moved on to the again cottage and shower together, then moved their love to the bed. Because all they wanted to do was love each other in the few days left. Rather than go out, the necessities were ordered and delivered. They spend the days on the beach, and nights in bed and in between they are never more than a centimeter apart. All they want is to love each other. Either just wants to be where the other is. Life is good.

Finally they pack for the return trip to London. It will be a long five hours, but now comfortable with each other, and confident of the future, the only topic to discuss is where they will live and their behavior on the Grid. Harry already has ordered his car and driver, deciding to leave the roadster for repairs at a local garage.

Both agree to be professional on the Grid, but Harry admitts, "I've been watching you so long. There will be times I may not be able to resist you in some deserted hallway, or after hours. I am a man. I am human."

"Harry there may be times, I can't resist you. Passion is difficult to control. I just don't want it to burn bright and flame out."

"You have no fear of that. I have desired you so long and this week has only fueled those flames as I hope it has with you."

"Yes, Harry, I love you and always have. Now let's enjoy our ride home, and no more talk of worry. We must always admit to each other when feeling insecure and be there for the other. We are together. One more thing, well, two really. About where we will live…. And there is a wedding date to set…

_Thanks for reading! Sorry it's taken so long. _


End file.
